Getting Over the Past: Second part of in a room
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: A few months are they got out of the room, Buffy and the gang find themselves with a new problem. It all starts when Angel very badly hurt...
1. Default Chapter

Getting over the past

Chapter 1: Buffy's boarding house

two months after in a room

Buffy looked around a little,"ok now.... why?"she asked. There were several people in her living room, most of whom she had ever seen before. The only people she knew in the room where: Dawn, Alex, and Giles.

"Buffy, calm down a little.......... just listen.... these people are all here because of a demon that's been attacking Sunnydale. I figured the best place for everyone would be here,"Giles told her.

"But.... but! This is not some boarding house!"Buffy complained.

"Buffy, you're helping people in need!"Alex said with a smile.

"Since you were away, I told Giles it was ok,"Dawn said.

"So... I go out to get some food for us and now I have a lot of people living in my house?"she asked.

"Yep,"Alex told her with a smile.

"Well.... then there is only one thing for us to do. We need to kill his demon that attacking everyone and thing so all these people can go home,"Buffy started, "Call the others, we're going to need their help finding this thing..."

Before they had a chance to call anyone, the phone rang. Alex picked it up,"Hello!..... um..... hang on....... yea.... you want to talk to her?.... ok, who is this...... I see...."Alex handed the phone to Buffy, "It's willow."

"Willow.............. you're in LA.............. oh, what happened?!...... You think it's who? .......... Is angel going to be ok?......... Oh... I see....... yes..... I'll get right on hunting for this demon....... who else do you think it'll go after?......... oh.... I should go warm him them.... bye.."Buffy hung up the phone and ran out the door.

_Buffy, I'm in La. Angel's hurt, rather bad. I had come down here to try and find something about this demon that has been attacking our town. I think it's that demon that we locked in that room a few months ago. I'm not sure about Angel... I'm staying over here for a little while, and I will let you know if anything else happens. I think it'll be after all of us. Though, I think it'll go after you and Spike first. Buffy, Angel is hurt bad.. please, be careful with this thing...._

Willow's words repeated themselves in Buffy's mind, as she ran to Spike's. This thing hurt angel.... with, what she got, was little effort. She would have to find some way to get Angel somewhere safe... though right now that wasn't on the top of her list. He was alive, in a manner of speaking, and that was all the mattered. "Spike?! Spike are you here?!"Buffy called.

"What do you want?"Spike asked. Since it was dark, he walked out and over to her.

"That demon we locked into the room a few months ago is out to get us.... It already attacked and nearly killed Angel-"Buffy started.

"Buffy, Angel's already dead you know." Spike cut in.

"That's not what I meant and you know that! Now, I want you to come back to my house and stay there for a while. It would be safer...."

"Buffy...... are you sure you want me to?"he asked.

"Spike....... just ...... I do....."

Spike nodded and the two left to go back to her house.

"Do you think Angel will be ok?"

"Buffy, he can handle himself."

"I know that.... but....."

"Don't think about it, he'll be fine.."

"I thought you wanted him dead though."

"never said that. I just don't like him. I could really careless if he were alive or not."

"The past will come back to hunt you all.... dear little slayer, fight while you can... because soon it will be the end for you...."


	2. Why Spike can't go outside

Getting over the Past

Chapter two: Why Spike can't go outside

"But... but!"Alex complained.

"You're not going outside alone, it's not safe,"Buffy told her.

"I'll take spike with me!"She said, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him to the door.

"Look Kid, I don't do the whole sunlight thing...."Spike told her.

"Why not?"She asked, blinking a little.

"I'm a vampire! I thought you would know that!"Spike yelled.

Alex frowned,"vampires aren't real."she stated.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other,"Alex........ they do and he is one...."

"No, I want proof!"Alex complained.

"I could bite you and kill you, would that be proof?"Spike offered.

"Spike!"Buffy said, hitting him hard in his arm.

"What?"he asked.

"Spike......... show her your vampire face,"Buffy told him.

"Vampire Face?"he asked.

"I don't know what else to call it! You know what I mean anyway!"Buffy yelled.

Spike sighed, putting on his 'vampire face,' as Buffy called it "There, believe me now?"

Alex's eyes light up,"WOW!!!!!!!!! How do you do that?! You look like a vampire!"

Spike sighed, turning back and hitting his forehead. "She's not to smart is she?"

Buffy shook her head,"no... she's not... we have to think of a reason you can't go into the sun...."

"He's allergic to the sun,"Dawn said, walking over to them.

"OH! I get it! All right! Why didn't you say that in the first place!"Alex asked,"I still want to go outside!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll take her out,"Xander, who was knowing living there since his home was gone, said.

"ok, let's go!"Alex said, smiling.

"I'm not going to help you!"David screamed,"you killed me after all."

"I brought you back, as a demon, with so much more power. I want your help and you will give it to me,"Michaela told him.

"NO! I won't help you. You just want to use me and when you are done you are going to kill me again."

"Want me to kill your sister?"

"Leave Alex alone..... She can't take care of herself...."David said, looking down.

"I'll make sure she'll live. You just have to help me,"she said with a smile.

David looked down,"fine......... just....... don't hurt her........"

Michaela smiled,"good, now... this is what we are going to do......."

"Willow... why are we doing this again?"Angel asked. He laid in the back of Willow's car, covered head to toe so no sunlight would touch him.

"We need to get back to the others! They have to know what I found out!"

"What did you find out?"

"We're up against something I don't think we can stop................"


	3. The Health Drink

Getting Over the Past

Chapter 3: The Health Drink.

"So, all I have to do is give this bottle to Alex?"David asked, tossing it form hand to hand.

"Be careful with that stuff! You must tell her to give it to Buffy as well,"Michaela stated.

"What is this stuff anyway?"David asked, as he stopped tossing it.

"A potion that will make Buffy lose her powers, I think it will be fun to see how she reacts to that,"she told him."Now, you best make sure that nothing happens to that. Oh, and don't try anything funny. I brought you back to life, and I can kill you whenever I want. I just have to will it you know. "

"What?!"David cried.

"Be a good little boy and make sure she gets it."

"Fine.... I'll make sure she gets it..."David said, walking out the door.

Alex smiled as she ran around in the sun, Xander right behind her. "This is fun!"she said with a smile.

"It has to be over 100 degrees out here!"he complained.

Alex didn't care, she loved the sun. Everything always seemed to be ok when she was in it. She smiled bigger, just running around. Xander sat down, "I'll wait for you here."he said, needing a break.

"Ok!"Alex said. She could even think about what it must be like for Spike. She wondered what happened to him when he came out in the sun. She laughed a little, thinking of spike with a rash, or bumps all over his body form the sun.

"Alex...."David said, walking over to her.

"David!"Alex cried, running over and hugging him. "I.. I thought you died!"

David, knowing she wouldn't understand no matter what he told her. "Well, I'm still here...... I want you to give this to Buffy... It's a........... health drink, yea.... I want you to give it to her to show how sorry I am for what I did..... now, I have to go.... I'll see you again soon...."He handed her the 'health drink' and started to walk away.

"Ok! I'll give it to her!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!"Alex called. She ran back to Xander and they both went back to Buffy's. Alex gave Buffy the drink, telling her it was a sign of friend ship form her bother. Buffy eyed it a little, but not wanting to upset Alex, she drank it and passed out.

The next morning

Buffy opened her eyes,"I... I feel really weak...."she said.

"I've looked at what was in it, and it's made you into a normal human,"Giles said.

Buffy's eye light up in fear,"what?!"

"Buffy........."Spike said, walking over to her,"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Spike................"Buffy said,"thank you........"

"Buffy.... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I trusted my brother....."Alex said, sobbing.

"It's ok Alex......"Buffy told her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok.... to fix it I think you need a simple spell that has some hiyu leaves in it as well as a little of Gupi powered mixed with what is left with the drink. Added with water and blended together should fix this,"Alex stated.

"That's.... a great idea.... why didn't I think of it?"Giles asked.

"Think of what?"Alex asked.

"That plan."

"What plan?" Everyone looked at each other, and sighed deeply.

"I'll go get the stuff, as soon as night falls,"Spike said.

"I'll get it, what do I need to get?"Alex asked,"my brother showed me how to get anything I could need."

Giles sighed a little,"it would be best if Spike could stay here. Alex, let me write it down."he said, leaving the room.

Alex smiled,"I'm just glad I can help!"


	4. Angel murder victim?

Getting over the past

Chapter 4: Angel........ homicide victim?

As night fell, Willow knew she was lost. Angel had fallen asleep, or collapsed form an overload of fear that Willow would kill him. Willow pulled into a police station to ask for help.

"Hello, I need some help finding how to get to Sunnydale,"Willow said.

"Ok young lady,"said the officer in a deep southern accent. Out of all the cops that could be there, Willow had to get this one. He started to give her directions, but was cut off my someone yelling their was a dead body in her car. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Um...... I get a phone call right?"Willow asked.

"Where is Alex? She's been gone for hours,"Dawn complained, when she heard the phone right. "Hello?............ Sure...."she went over and handed the phone to Giles.

"What?.................. Ok, so... you're telling me that they found Angel's body in the back seat, he was 'sleeping' and they think you killed him?...... Look, I'll be over there, where are you?.......... How did you end up in Nevada?! I'll be there soon."Giles sighed as he hung up the phone. "I have to go, I should be back soon." With that, he left.

"Life just isn't going our way is it?"Buffy asked.

"Does it ever go your way?"Spike asked her. He was sitting down next to her.

She frowned,"it should.... at least once."

Alex ran through the door,"this isn't cool!!!!!!!!!"she cried.

"What's wrong?"Buffy asked. Most of the people who where there had gone to sleep and were not happy as Alex woke them up.

Alex panted from what was clearly fear,"d-demons are out there........... lots of them........."

Spike picked her up,"did you get what you needed?"he asked. She didn't answer. "Did you get what you needed?!"

"N-no....... I couldn't............"Alex cried.

Dawn looked outside,"there's so many of them........"

Spike looked at Buffy,"Buffy..... we're going to need you to fight....."

Buffy sighed a little,"I know..... let's do it........."

"I'm board!"David complained. "Why couldn't I go with that army you sent after them?"he whinnied.

"Because, they will all die,"Michaela stated simple, painting her nails.

"Why are you doing that?"David asked.

Michaela smiled,"what's wrong?"she said, getting up and walking over to him. She lightly touched his cheek with her nails. "Got a problem with a lady painting her nails?"

David winced in pain as she touched him, he felt his skin just burn as well. "Wh-what is that stuff?"he asked.

"It's a poison, even when it is dry it will have the same effects,"she said, going back to painting.

David then smiled,"So, you don't want me to die then? That's why you didn't let me go?"he asked.

She turned and glared at him,"I wanted you to suffer for longer. You can't if you die, again."

David backed up a little, wishing to just run. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Michaela grinned,"oh, you will see. Though, for now....."she walked over to him and through the rest of the nail paint she was using on him, causing a scream on his part. "I do hope you do understand. I only want to have fun, and besides, I'm not hurting anyone....... at least not that I care about."she smiled,"I mean, if you don't have friends, life is tough..." Two shadows appeared behind her.


	5. Vampire Buffy and Michaela's friends

Getting Over the Past

Chapter 5: Vampire Buffy and the Friends of Michaela

After about a few hour battle, (no I will not be going into what happened in the battle. I care not to have to put this put to R. Maybe sometime I will put what happened, but as of late, no battle scene here.) Buffy winced in pain. She sat against her house, panting. She was bleeding badly and would die soon. No one could do anything about it.

"Buffy...... no... Buffy, you can't die..."Dawn cried.

Alex was next to Dawn, crying as well. "No... you... you can't die... no.... there has to be something that we can do..."

Spike ran over, pushing the other two out of the way. "Buffy, I can save you...."

"Spike..... Please-"she started, before blacking out. She had been about to tell him not to do what she knew he was about to do.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for this...... but I lose you forever..."Spike said, and with that he bit into her neck, starting the process of turning her into a vampire

"Michaela, why didn't you call us sooner?"Glory asked, with a sigh.

"Yes, you know I love to play with those little ones..."Drucilla said. Glory and Drucilla were Michaela's best friends, and now things were going to get ugly...

Michaela sighed a little to answer them, "I'm sorry, but what matters now is killing Buffy and her friends. Oh, Dru, Spike is there with her."

"Spike?"a small grin went on her face. "this should be fun, I haven't played with him in a long time........"

Meanwhile, back in Nevada...

Angel, who had been in the morgue, woke up. He got out of where he had been, and looked around a little. He saw a young doctor in the corner of the room, taking out knives and what not. When he turned and saw Angel, he screamed. "You!!!!!!!! You... but you... you're dead!!!!!!!!!!"

"So?"he asked,"where's willow?"

"Willow, the one you killed you?"he asked.

"Willow? Kill me? She didn't kill me, Darla did, and that was a long time ago,"Angel stated.

The man blinked, screamed again and ran out the door. Angel sighed a little, going to find Willow.

Back in Sunnydale

"Spike!!!!!!!!!!! What did you do?!!!!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!"Dawn and Alex both screamed, something that made everyone around them death for a little while.

"She'll be fine once she wakes up."

Buffy opened her eyes. Her whole body was... numb... she felt so different.... Spike, he had... she was a vampire.......... "Spike...."

"Buffy?"he asked.

"I hate you! Go away! I never want to see you again! Everyone! Go away!"She screamed.

"Buffy... I....."Spike started.

"You heard her, leave,"Xander said.

"Fine, I didn't want to be here anyway,"Spike stated, leaving.

"Spike, wait!"Alex said, running after him. "I want to come with you."

"Why do you want to come with me?"he asked.

Alex looked down,"I know they don't want me there, and it would be best if I left..."

"fine, whatever, you can come-"he started, stopping as he was Drucilla. "Drucilla? What are you doing here?"

Drucilla smiled, wanting to 'play' with Spike. "I'm here to see you,poppy... "

"But... I.... I don't want to see you..." Spike turned away, this wasn't what he needed now.

"Liar..... come on Spike......"she said, walking over to him. Spike knew this couldn't end well.


	6. Happy Birthday Micheala!

Getting over the past

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Micheala!

Micheala sighed deeply. Dru had been gone awhile... She guessed the other had found something/one to play with. Dru always seemed to... "Micheala!"Glory said, smiling, running over.

"What do you want? I'm trying to think of where Dru went..."

Glory smiled wider, "happy birthday!"

Micheala blinked a few times, "is it really? How old am I now? After age 20043 I just stopped keeping tract..."

"today, if memory severs, you are 389016."

"that old? Wow..."she shrugged, "whatever... we should go look for Dru. I don't want her to have all the fun."

Glory frowned, "come on!You can't leave! Dru will get back when she does! I ordered a few stripers! They should be here soon!"

"You... Did... WHAT! What's wrong with you!"Micheala yelled.

"Well... nice looking men... many sharp objects... you're not warring white... come on, this could be fun!"

She sighed, "I don't know..."

"oh, hang on a sec... "Glory ran over to where David was. "Don't try to run... it's useless to try to escape..."

David glared at her, "Damn it..."he said. "Just kill me, end my life... I rather be dead then having this happening to me."

"Is that so? Then who is going to help Alex?"Micheala asked.

David turned away, "leave her alone you-"

"Go on, tell me what I am. I can tell you that I've heard much worse anyway."Micheala cut in.

Glory sighed, kicking David and walking away. "I'm going outside to wait for those stripers!"

Micheala walked next to David, "You know... say the word and I'll kill you... I no longer have a need for you anyway..."

"Then... just do it... kill me and end this..."

"Fine,"she said. She took out a knife and drove it into the boy, much like she did when she had first killed him. "there, let it be done."

"Micheala! They're here!"Glory called.

"Fine... I'm coming..."

"Buffy... are you all right?"Dawn asked.

Buffy looked up at her, "get... get out of here... now..."she stated.

"Buffy.. what's wrong?"Dawn asked.

"Leave... now..."Buffy stated, she was in her vampire state of physical being. A deep hunger was in her eyes.

"Dawn, come on..."Xander said, grabbing her and pulling her out of the room.

Dawn looked down,"why... why is this happening..."

"It's ok... Once Willow, Angel and Giles get back we'll be able to do something..."he told her.

"What can they do though?"Dawn cried, "I can't stay here!"she yelled, running out of the house.

"Dawn!"Xander yelled, running after her.

"Let her go... It's safer for her out there anyway..."Drucilla stated.

"What! Drucilla! What... how...?"Xander asked, starting to stumble with his words.

"Alex let me in... what a nice young girl she is... "

"Xander!"Alex cried, running over to him. "I... I'm sorry... she said she won't kill Spike if I... If I did what she said..."

"Alex... it's ok..."Xander told her, sighing a little.

Most of the people who were staying in the summer house were leaving rather quickly. "Now... tell me where Buffy is..."Dru said.

"No..."Xander stated.

"Then... you'll have to come with me..."

"Now, this is far more entertaining them watching you kill off those strippers..." Micheala said. She looked into a bright room, spike in the middle. He was pinned to the floor with wooden stakes everywhere they could be, minus the heart and head and neck. His shirt was off, and above his chest was thing of holy water... dripping slowly down onto his chest... rather painful for him, fun to watch though...

"They are still alive you know... just without any nails, limps, hair... eyes... um, yeah, but they're still alive... "Glory stated.

"Just kill them then!"Micheala stated

"You're no fun,"Glory said. "But fine... I will..."


End file.
